Five Reasons Why
by 700495
Summary: The five reasons why Sirius Black hated Lily Evans. One sided Sirius/James


Sirius Black hated Lily Evans.

It wasn't really a secret anyone with half a brain could see the way he looked at her and put two and two together, the real secret was _why_.

Sirius hadn't liked Lily since James had decided back in second year she was the love of his life, he really didn't like her when she first turned James down, but he had first started hating her when James had refused to give up.

Everyone assumed that the hatred was because she kept rejecting his best friend, and he let them think that. But truthfully he didn't hate her because she turns him down he hated her because she's the kind of person that makes James keep going back for more.

She could shoot him in the face and he would still come back in Ghosty love with her, because she was Lily Evans and James Potter was a dumbass in love.

* * *

Sirius Black hated Lily Evans

He could be laughing and talking with James and the world would seem perfect and then Lily Evans would walk by, she didn't even have to do anything she didn't smile at him she didn't lavishly wink all she had to do was walk by.

Just like that Lily Evans would be the only person in the world and Sirius would just be forgotten.

James would ask him what's wrong when Sirius failed to hide the frustrated look on his face and he would say it was because Evans still wasn't giving his fellow Marauder a second glance, than James would laugh and they would spend the rest of the afternoon making plans so Lily would finally go out with him.

Just like the afternoon belonged to Lily.

And he hated that, he hated her because no matter how funny he was no matter how hard he worked all Lily Evans had to do was walk by and he ceased to matter

* * *

Sirius Black hated Lily Evans.

She was perfect in every way possible or at least that's what James said, he would talk about her for hours on end not even caring if Sirius feigned interest. But he always listened even when he was pretending not to; it pays to know your enemy.

After hours of listening all he ever got was that she was perfect, she had "Glowing emerald orbs" and "Hair that shines like the setting sun". None of this helped him of course he could tell she was beautiful.

Sirius was beautiful he knew he was, he had shiny hair and glowing eyes, he had a great body, he wore nice clothes most men and woman would sell there grandmother for a chance with Sirius Black. But not James Sirius walked around naked in there dorm all the time just to see if his best friend would give him and second glance the only reaction he got from James was to put some cloths on.

He was a great friend, he made him laugh, and He could always cheer him up when he was down. Sirius was Black was meant for James Potter

But no matter how perfect Sirius was for James he would never be Lily Evans. Because Sirius Black may be made for James Potter but James Potter was made for Lily Evans.

* * *

Sirius Black hated Lily Evans

After James started dating Lily Sirius actually gotten to know her and he hated her even more, because she wasn't perfect she had flaws but James still loved her. He actually liked her little imperfections.

Because she was Lily Evans and even when she wasn't perfect she still won like there was never a competition to begin with.

No matter how many little flaws and quirks she had James would always pick her over him, the girl who hated him for six years who screamed at him, publicly humiliated him she would always win over the man who had been his best friend had stood by him since the Hogwarts express.

To say the least it stung.

Now the rejection hurt even more because he wasn't being looked over for some goddess just a normal human being he didn't loose to THE Lily Evans he lost to sweet, kind, funny Lily.

He hated her because she wasn't nearly perfect and yet he still didn't measure up,

* * *

Sirius Black hated Lily Evans

It was there wedding day the day James had fantasised about since second year the day he would finally marry the love of his life, and Sirius was trying his damnedest to be happy for them, he thought he was pulling it off to.

Until he was sitting down for a moment and Lily came over and hugged him she said only a single sentence "I'm sorry" then walked away before he could even register her words.

She apologized for winning a battle he hadn't even realised she knew was going on. She said she was sorry to a man that hated her who wouldn't hesitate for an instant to take James away from her.

In the moment it hit him that Lily Evans may not be perfect but she really was amazing, she could make James laugh, she would take care of him, and she loved him, If Sirius couldn't be with James than Lily was perfect for him.

He wished them all the happiness in the world.

But he still hated Lily Evans.

He hated her because you can't.

* * *

**A/N Yay my first slash…well kind of, Please review and tell me what you think! :) **

**EDIT : Marina I couldint reply to your post since it was Anonymous but if your still interested It would be amazing if you translated it as long as you gave me credit and sent me the link :)**


End file.
